Miss geek
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Lucy is a normal geeky girl, but what happens when the transferred student Natsu Draganeel is suspicious of her and then stalks her? What happens when he stalks her? Will he find out her secret? All will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: "Here's my new story!" I"m not updating my other stories because I kind off don't know what to write. :)**_

_**Me: I like to do Lucyxocc stories because Lucy's my favourite character. "KAWAII!"  
**_

_**Lucy: "AW thanks me"!**_

_**Me: I won't be updating these stories un least I have at least 2 reviews, favourites and follows.**_

_**Lucy: Hope you enjoy these stories Bands in love, abandon huskies, triplets, tom boys and girly girls. America's childhood friends and last but not least this new story Miss Geek.**_

_**Me: Hope you enjoy *watches television*  
Lucy: *sweat-drops* Here's the summary even if the story isn't even on my profile.**_

_**Summary: Lucy is a normal geek y girl, but what happens when the transfered student Natsu Draganeel is supisous of her and then stalks her? What happens when he stalks her? Will he find out her secret? All will love blossom?**_

* * *

**_Lucy's Pov:_**

_"Hi!' My names Lucinda, L-Luncinda Heart I exclaimed and introduce my self to the class like a geek does. Normally I would say "Hi!" My names Lucy Heartfillia! I hope I can make new friends, I would exclaimed like a bullish person but since I'm a person that acts like a geek I need to stay under cover or else __**that **__would happen again, I signed in my head._

_More explanations later... "WAIT WHAT?!" I thought "I"m I taking to myself?" All well._

_Then the class:_

_"BOO!" and drew on pieces of paper and then they scrunched It up and threw the paper at me saying "Bi**h!" Get out!" DORK!" GEEK!" "SMART ASS!" I signed and sat down again while Erza standing up for me so was Juvia and Levy cause all of them knew my secret. _

_Those guys I thought I told them you don't need to standed up for me and made a fake smile. Then Erza said "Lucy were all your family and friends!" Then Levy said "Yeah Lu-chan!" Were always there when you need us!" Juvia thinks so too! So count on us cause were your best friends! Right!" "Friends forever! Bff!" We then laughed and smiled, I felt alot better after that day but I feel guilty now because there getting bullied to._

_"Luckily" The teacher came in and then she said "Stop it!" That's a form of bullying!" "Hai!" The class groaned. "Ok since you've all introduce yourself, were going to introduce our new class mate!" The class cheered and then the teacher said "You may come in Natsu" she said._

_Then the door slid opened and there revealed spiked pink haired boy and with onyx eyes._

_"WAIT WHAT?" I thought in my mind "what I'm i thinking?"Checking him out?" What the hell?"_

_**Natsu's pov:**_

_When I heard the teachers voice I slided the doors opened and there was the teacher with other people staring at me._

_I walked in confidently and then I wrote my name on the bored __ナツ・ドラグニル __I then turned around and said "Hi my names Natsu dragneel" I answered coolly and then I spotted a blonde geek girl looking at me. Must be checking me out i thought. I ignored every ones look at me and then the teacher said to sit next to Lugi heart "wow weird name for a girl._

_She then put her handed up and grabbed her text book.I forgot to bring my text book so I asked the blonde geek "could I use your text book?" She nodded and I pulled my desk next to hers and she put her text book in the middle of hers and I desk._

_Then she started listen to the teacher and wrote notes in her note book._

_There was something strange about her. "Oh well!" But If you take the sweater and geek y skirt and legging, you would see her curves. "WAIT I AIN"T A PERVERT!" _

_And you would also see her big chest and ass._

* * *

_**Lucy: C-Chapter ends, s-sorry If It's s-short.**_

**Me: Stop pretending Lucy act normal.**

_**Lucy: Alright**_

_**Me: I hoped you enjoyed.**_

_**Natsu: Please put 2 reviews, favourites and follows or else Me won't update.**_

_**Natsu/Lucy/me: Bye Bye *Leaves the room***_


	2. Important message please read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: "Hi Guys!", I'm so glad you like this story!' This is my new chapter hope you like it!**_

_**Lucy: Please put 2 reviews, favourites and follows me would update again! onegai!**_

_**Nastu: *puppy dog face*  
Lucy:*blushes***_

_**Me: You'll see more nalu!**_

_**Lucy: SHUT UP!  
Nastu: Luce...**_

_**Lucy:?  
Me:You broke his heart *shakes head***_

_**Lucy: WTF?  
Me: Here's the summ-**_

_**Lucy:"Don't ignore me "HEY!**_

_**Me:Guards take away Lucy she's runining the show.**_

_**Natsu: Hai**_

_**me:hehehehhe**_

* * *

_**Summary:Lucy is a normal geeky girl, but what happens when the transferred student Natsu Draganeel is suspicious of her and then stalks her? What happens when he stalks her? Will he find out her secret? All will love blossom?**_

* * *

**_Previously:And you would also see her big chest and ass._**

* * *

_After class Nastu went to _look _for his locker but he couldn't read maps..._

_While he was trying to figure out maps he bumped into a blonde haired geek._

_"Alf!" The girl feel down and flinched._

_When he opened his eyes he saw the girl that he was sitting next to, Lucinda Heart..._

_But It was Lucinda heart with-out glasses..._

_He studied her and then she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her glasses on the ground and not on her._

_"She looks so cute when she's like that" "Why does she wear those glasses any-way when she can see? Nastu thought, he grabbed her glasses and gave It to her. "Here you go." He smiled cutely she smiled cutely and nodded she then walked way while blushing a tint of pink._

_Natsu thought her hands felt so soft that It could break when you squeeze It to hard._

_He then shook his head and walked away._

_Luncinda thought no-ones ever done that to me before. She then smiled and went to her next class._

* * *

_**Natsu's Pov: **_

_After class It was Lunch time. I went to the cafeteria and bought spicy ramen, I grabbed the hot sauce and pepper I spice or squeeze It in my spicy ramen. I decided to eat with my rival/enemy/friend/ Gray Fullbuster or Ice princess. I went to his table with Gajeel (My cousin) and Loki. _

_"Hey!" Ice princess!" I exclaimed (In my opinion It's fun to tease that Ice Bastard)._

_"HEY!" FLAME-BRAIN!" Gray replied angrily because I the strongest flame user of all._

_"Hey Natsu!" Loki said and high five me._

_"Yo!" Jellal said and continued reading a book about a girl name Erza Scar. It sounds really familiar but Jellal said It's a girl with Blue hair._

_I then sat down and ate my spicy ramen._

_"Wow... dude...you eat spicy food."Loki said._

_"I prefer Icy cold food like an ice-cream." said Gray._

_I was about to replied but I heard music and singing, so I quickly got out of my chair/seat and said to my friends "I'll be back soon!' But where's Gajeel?" "Ah oh well", Probably making out with Levy." I thought._

_I then ran to the noise of the music and saw a blonde girl with a side pony-tail..."_

* * *

_**Japanese version: (Skip or listen or sing along)**_

**Anata no ude ni tsutsumarete nemuru**

**Sonna yume mo kyou de nando me da**

**Anata no inai kono heya wa**

**Hitori ni wa sukoshi hirosugiru mitai**

**Ano hi kowareta haguruma wa**

**Mou modoranai**

**Jibun kara tebanashita koi nanoni**

**Baka mitai ne**

**Chizujouja suu SENCHI no kyori nanoni**

**Mata hitori de yoru wo koete**

**Dakishimete kureru ude wo motomete**

**Omoi todoke aitai…**

**Anata no ude ni tsutsumarete okiru**

**Sonna yume mo kyou de nando me da**

**Denwa goshi ni hanasu anata no koe ni**

**Heiki dayo tte uso wo tsuku watashi**

**Shinpai saseteku nai kara gaman shita kedo**

**Moshimo aitai tte ittara**

**Kitekureruno?**

**Chizujouja suu SENCHI no kyori nanoni**

**Mata hitori de yoru wo koete**

**Dakishimete kureru ude wo motomete**

**Omoi todoke aitai…**

**Oshitsubusareru you na yoru wo koushite**

**Mata nandomo mata nandomo koeteikuyo**

**Maki modoseru no nara futari de ita koro ni**

**Mou ichido modoritai**

**Chizujouja suu SENCHI no kyori nanoni**

**Mata hitori de yoru wo koete**

**Dakishimete kureru ude wo motomete**

**Omoi todoke aitai yo…**

**Heya ni nokoru futari no omoidetachi dake ga**

**Ano koro no mama de**

**Yarinaosenai koi dato**

**Wakatteiru no ni kitaishiteiru**

**Kyou mo mata hitori hoshizora wo miagenagara**

**Yoru wo koete**

**Dakishimete kureru ude wo motomete**

**Omoi todoke aitai…**

* * *

**English version: (skip If you want or listen or sing)**

_**Your arms wrapped around me,**_

_**How many times have I dreamed of that up to today?**_

_**Within this empty room,**_

_**I spend a little more of my time alone,**_

_**The broken feeling between us that won't return again,**_

_**The love I left behind for myself,**_

_**"Idiot, I want to see you..."**_

_**While the distance between us is quite small on a map,**_

_**I spend the evening alone once more,**_

_**Realizing that seeking your embrace will need to stop,**_

_**But I keep saying,"I want to see you again..."**_

_**Your arms wrapped around me as I awaken,**_

_**How many times have I dreamed of that up to today?**_

_**As we speak to each other over the phone,**_

_**"I'm okay," is what I say to you even if it's just a lie,**_

_**Because I didn't want you to worry about me,**_

_**And if I say I want to see you again,**_

_**Would you really come at all?**_

_**While the distance between us is quite small on a map,**_

_**I spend the evening alone once more,**_

_**Realizing that seeking your embrace will need to stop,**_

_**But I keep saying,"I want to see you again..."**_

_**As I spend each evening like this,**_

_**I'd give anything, anything to hear your voice again,**_

_**But what reason do I have to beg for this,**_

_**I just want to go back to the old days,**_

_**While the distance between us is quite small on a map,**_

_**I spend the evening alone once more,**_

_**Realizing that seeking your embrace will need to stop,**_

_**But I keep saying,"I want to see you again..."**_

_**There are only memories about us left in this room,**_

_**And the realization makes me go stiff,**_

_**Because I still think of our love when I hear your name,**_

_**And I know all I can do is hope,**_

_**Once again I look up at the starry sky alone,**_

_**And I wish to be with you again,**_

_**With one last attempt to be wrapped in your embrace,**_

_**I say,"I miss you so much."**_

* * *

_(Good thing we have copy and paste)_

_After the blonde singing she heard a foot step and quickly escaped by jumping out the window, with a parachute (so random) ._

_Natsu then steeped inside the room and ran to the open window he saw a figure floating in the the air heading towards some-where._

_He said damn and looked for any-clues he found a blue ribbon, he then grabbed It and smelt It vanilla and strawberries he muttered and went out the room._

* * *

_**Aries: "Gomenisai!" The chapter ends!" *Fan turns on***_

_**Lucy: "AH!" PUT THE FRICK-IN FAN OF!" *Lucy's and Aries skirts fly up***_

_**Natsu: *stares at Lucy*  
Lucy: "PERV!" *Runs up and Lucy kicks him***_

_**Natsu: :"Luce..." *Lucy glares***_

_**Lucy: "You deserved It 'perv!"**_

_**Me: ehehhehee (I put the fan on)**_

_**Lucy: ?  
Me: Never mind your to stupid to understand.**_

_**Lucy: "Shut the Hell up!"**_

_**Me: *snickers* Please put 2 reviews, follows and favourites or no update.**_

_**All: Bye!**_


End file.
